


Shattering

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Momo receives some devastating news.





	Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Heed those tags.

“I received some upsetting news this morning.” Kūkaku's office smells vaguely of cigarettes. “Momo, you're old enough to hear this, and I wish you didn't have to hear it from a therapist or anyone else for that matter.” 

Juushiro trembles, unsteady even with his partner taking his hand. Momo knows, without a doctor or a parent giving the details, her already fragile world is preparing to be shattered. A shaking hand comes to rest on her shoulder, trying to keep her upright. Shunsui's bouncing leg upsets the coffee table but no one seems to mind. No one seems to even notice anymore when Kūkaku begins to speak. 

“An investigation was being conducted against Sōsuke Aizen, focusing on claims he sexually molested children in his care.” Kūkaku reaches for her desk and takes up a pen, rolling it between her fingers. “Caseworkers noted multiple instances. A female toddler is transported by him to an appointment and returns with vaginal bleeding. Aizen brushed it off as young ones will be curious and he forgot to clip her nails. A doctor couldn't identify any obvious physical trauma.” 

“I was never touched there.” Momo can't ignore how Juushiro shudders. “Mister Aizen kept his hand above my underwear.” 

Kūkaku's pen moves quicker but her expression is unchanged. “I understand substantial evidence was being accumulated. People became interested in re-reading hotline reports by mandated reports. Caseworkers began removing remaining foster children from his care. Aizen's co-worker requested officers do a wellness check since he hadn't shown up to work in a couple of days.” 

“Did he run away?” 

“No, Momo.” Her pen quits moving. “Officers found Aizen unresponsive in his bed. Officers haven't given many more details but Unohna tried to get as many details as she could. I understand it appears as though he planned on this, and didn't believe anyone would discover him for quite some time. Officers reported he had turned the temperature down…” 

Is everyone waiting for her to jump around, thrilled because now he can't harm another person? Does his family know anything? Her stomach knots up as she contemplates what the officers will say to his family, his friends. Is there another girl either older or younger who have been touched worse? 

“It's not fair,” she cries, raising her hands to her eyes. “How come he gets to leave forever? How come no one cared until it was t-t-too late?”

“I can't give you a ‘right’ answer. Momo, what matters is that you understand this.” Juushiro grabs too many tissues, dabbing his face and her wet chin. “A person can make poor choices but it does not make them a bad person. A person can be bad but know how to conceal it from the world. I know movies tend to portray the same ‘bad’ person but it's not like the movies.”

No, Mister Aizen always had a kind word even for the grumpy neighbor. In public, women would giggle and blush over him showering them with attention. Men were equally interested, particularly when he managed to casually hit an interesting point. Caseworker swore he had the best house around…

“A person who hides well makes it especially difficult to catch.” Shunsui gives his partner’s wrist a delicate squeeze and then wipes his face. “People naturally want to deny because this truth is scary and hurtful.”

“Momo, we agreed it would be best did you know from us rather than hearing it through gossip or the news.” Kūkaku pushes the tissue box closer and writes something down on her notepad. “Everyone is getting snot on one another.” 

Momo hiccups on a laugh and wipes her hands on an offered tissue. “Can I still be angry?” 

“Any feeling or no feeling is valid. Now, how do you feel about trying a new therapy form the next time you come by for a session? You are still entitled to feel however you do.”

Momo shrugs because a new wave of tears is pinching her eyes, fresh nerves making her stomach knot up. 

I’m sorry becomes caught in her throat right beside the curse words. 

-

Every single radio station is either commercials or plugging giveaways. Juushiro's fifth attempt yields no better results than the last four, and he resigns, dejected with his hands in his lap. Momo opens her mouth and then closes it. 

Her apology hasn't moved. 

“I didn't begin with running a bakery.” Shunsui's voice almost makes her jump. “Once, I worked as an officer. Juushiro here remembers, being such a nervous wreck and giving orders whenever I would leave.”

“I wasn't concerned that you would be harmed…” Juushiro's voice lacks the quiver from earlier. “Some careers expose you to terrible things and some people are too tender-hearted for the hatred it involves. I never worried so long as his happy stories or funny cases outnumbered the bad ones.”

“How come you changed jobs?” Her voice hasn't lost its tremble. “Did you see something bad?” 

“You can't ignore bad things no matter what the job is. I picked up little tricks to make it easier and enjoyed being able to help calm people in car accidents or distracting a child from their parents being upset.” 

Any semblance of joy disappears in his next words. 

“A car accident claimed multiple lives. No one could lay down blame because weather conditions were awful and people weren't supposed to be traveling unless it was an emergency. I struggled with sleep, wondering how their family members were coping. I wondered — would Juushiro and Nanao be okay? Now, I can't claim my current work is without risks. I have managed burns and once dropped a pan on my foot.”

Aizen is gone. Does anyone care Aizen is gone? Momo can't recall any peculiarly important friends or family to miss him, but someone cared enough to make a call, right? A sniffle from Juushiro is enough to have Shunsui spiraling into a panic over potential illnesses. Finally, her siblings have someone other than a caseworker and her to worry, to care about them. 

“Would you be sad? Would you be upset if I were gone?” 

Juushiro's voice is wet. “You're our daughter.” 

Shunsui's voice loses its solid edge “Juushiro, you know that wasn't her question.” 

“I would cry as much as I did when he became an officer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, my ‘Aizen’ never received any punishment and people who knew what happened continue to be his friend, which led to this choice for him in the arc.
> 
> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, kudos, and reader. As always, thank you so much for hanging around. 
> 
> Things have once more become chaotic, which has led to outlining up to five chapters and writing when I can.


End file.
